When operating H-bridge or three phase bridge motor drive circuits there is a need to be able to reconstruct the current wave form and phase of the motor currents such that an AC signal with a DC offset may be achieved. H-bridge motor drives and three phase bridge motor drives are circuit configurations used for driving an electrical motor using a combination of two high-side switches and two low-side switches for full bridge configurations and using a combination of tree high-side switches and three-low side switches for three phase bridge configurations. When operating H-bridge or three phase bridge motor circuits, there is a need to be able to reconstruct the current waveform and phase of the motor currents. Existing methods for monitoring the current within these types of circuits involve creating an instantaneous average current from the leading and trailing edge samples of the “on” period of a switching power FET. An improved method of these designs is desired wherein the instantaneous average current may be determined both during the “on” period of the switching power FETs and during the “off” period of the switching cycle. Thus, circuitry enabling current monitoring during the “on” and “off” periods of the switching cycle would be desirable.